The Lover After Me
by Shini2
Summary: Heero regrets the biggest mistake he made in his life- leaving Duo. Will he go back? And if he does, will Duo take him back? R&R!


A/N: Even though this is my 3rd fic, it's the first fic to actually be finished -_-' anyhoo, I'm not the one to usually write songfics, I usually don't read them either, but what can I say

A/N: Even though this is my 3rd GW fic I have written., it's the first fic to actually be finished and posted. anyhoo, I'm not the one to usually write songfics, I usually don't read them either, but what can I say? Inspiration hit me when I was listening to my Savage Garden CD. Here's a nice n' fluffy 1+2 fic from Shini…

Disclaimers: I don't own Heero or Duo (much to my disappointment) or Gundam Wing, or Savage Garden, or the song "The Lover After Me", or anything! But this fic is MINE!

Warnings: slight Relena–bashing, shounen-ai, sap, sap, and more sap. 1+2

[\\song][1] lyrics// 

Title: The Lover After Me (Song fic)

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Author: Shini

Contact: Shinigami0201@aol.com

****

The Lover After Me

\\Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same//  


Duo stared into the blank ceiling. Just like always, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't hard to tell who he was thinking about. He was thinking about the man he had been thinking about everyday for the past seven months. Heero Yuy. He had walked out on Duo seven months ago, and Duo didn't even know why. He had just woken up one morning, without Heero there beside him. He found a note on the table. "I'm sorry Duo, but I have to leave. Goodbye. Aishiteru, Heero". That was it. He left. And without even saying goodbye for himself. 

Duo mentally kicked himself. His brain told him to forget Heero, to move on, to find someone else. But did Duo ever listen to his brain? No. He relied on Heero's advice. He acted on his emotions. And his emotions were telling him he still felt exactly the same. He loved Heero Yuy, and he always would.

\\It's just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on//  


Duo was sure Heero had found someone else. That was probably why he left him. Maybe Relena? He hoped to any God out there that it wasn't her. But wherever Heero was, Duo hoped he was happy.

But everywhere Duo went, everything reminded him of Heero. Even the simplest of things. The cafés reminded him of the romantic lunches they used to share. His office at the Preventer's always reminded him of Heero. The house, the buildings he'd pass on the street, everywhere seemed to remind him of painful happy memories. He would never get over him.

\\Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me//

Duo felt water welling up in his eyes picturing someone else with his beloved. He wanted to be in his arms now, comforting him and telling him everything would be ok. But wasn't there. Duo wasn't in his arms. Everything won't be ok.   


\\Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom//  


Heero Yuy sat on his couch in his cold, empty apartment. He couldn't sleep. Nothing new to him. His mind kept straying to the braided boy whom he left behind foolishly. He had left because Duo deserved better. Plain and simple. Heero knew he was cold and sometimes harsh. He was the Perfect Soldier. He wasn't supposed to feel. His purpose was to kill. Yet since Duo entered his life, everything has changed. Ok, so maybe there was another reason Heero left. He was scared. That's right, the Prefect Soldier was scared. He had never loved before. He was also afraid of hurting Duo. Although, he knew he had already hurt Duo in the most possible way. He left him.

A little while after he left him, he thought he could forget about Duo and move on. He even resulted to dating Relena. That was mistake in itself. He finally got out of that relationship. But it didn't matter who he would go out with. His heart belonged to Duo.

\\It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late//

Heero sat there, still thinking about that violet-eyed beauty. He would never forgive himself for hurting him. And he wouldn't blame Duo if he didn't forgive him either. Every time he would have the courage to go back to Duo, he would lose his courage. Once again, the Perfect Soldier was afraid. What if Duo wouldn't take him back? That was the worst of his fears. Rejection. He knew if Duo wouldn't take him back, his world would crumble to a million pieces. There would be no reason for his existance. That's why he couldn't go back. But without Duo, nothing seemed to make snese. Nothing had a reason. 

\\Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me//

What if Duo had already found another? He knew Duo and Hilde were close. When Heero and Duo were together, Duo told him it was like a brother/sister relationship. Maybe it evolved into more in the seven months Heero had gone. Had it been that long? Surely Duo had someone else. That thought brought tears to the ex-soldier's eyes. Was he crying? Heero couldn't remember ever crying. Well, there's a first for everything. And Heero let his tears flow freely.

//And time goes by so slowly

The nights are cold and lonely

And I should be holding on

But I've been holding on for you//

It seemed so much longer than seven months since Heero left. The days went by slowly, torturing Duo with memories of happier days. He suddenly shivered, he was cold without Heero's warm body next to his.

The tears streamed down his face. He couldn't hold on anymore. He could never forget those beautiful Prussian eyes that held so much love, so much passion. Duo only wished that someday, some fateful day, that Heero would return to him.

//Here I go again I promised myself I wouln't think of you today

But I'm standing at your doorway

Calling out your name 

Cause' I can't move on//

Heero soon found himself at Duo's apartment door. He lifted up his hand to knock, but suddenly his muscles refused to work properly. He froze in place. 

"Duo…"

He gathered up all the courage that was left in him, and knocked.

\\Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me//

Duo sat up startled when he heard a knock at the door. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked to the door. Slowly he opened the door, and gasped at the figure that stood there.

Heero Yuy. 

Duo closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. No, he wasn't dreaming. Heero was really there. They stood there, staring at each other until Heero spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Duo looked into those Prussian gems. They held sorrow, guilt, fear, and love. Violet eyes stared back into them. Suddenly Duo threw his arms around Heero, and cried. But this time, they were tears of joy. 

"Shhh…" Heero said, "It's going to be ok"

"Heero?" Duo looked into Heero's eyes again.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me…" Duo said, tears still streaming down his face, 

Heero wiped the tears from Duo's face. "Never again koi…never again." He raked his hands in Duo's silky hair.

Duo buried his head in the crook of Heero's neck. Then, he felt something cold slip around his finger. He looked down and saw a silver band on his left ring finger. He looked up at Heero surprisingly. Heero smiled gently, the rare smile that was reserved only for Duo. "Duo…please forgive me…I promise you that I will never leave, and I will always take care of you. That is, only if you'll…"

Duo stopped Heero by putting his index finger to his lips. "Of course I will…" He then took his finger off Heero's lips, and replaced them with his own lips. The two shared a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Aishiteru Duo…"

"Aishiteru Hee-koi…"

~Owari

Ok now don't flame me saying 'That sucked, it was so sappy!', because I warned you! If you do flame me, I'll probably either delete it, or send you a 'not so happy' e-mail back! 

Anyway...please review!!

\Shini/

  


****

   [1]: file:///\\song



End file.
